Big Time Rush Jr
by bestfriend151
Summary: What happens when the boys have boys of their own? And Gustavo wants to make them a band like their dads? Jatie, Kenjo, Lomille, Carphanie story! starts slow! :P
1. Jatie surprise!

This is gonna be a multi-Chapter story and I figured why not start with a little Jatie :) Further chapters will have the rest of the guys! Hope ya enjoy it!

**James' POV**

It's been 5 years since BTR broke up. All of us guys decided to stay in the sunny city of LA and moved in on the same street.

Since our band was done we all moved on. Carlos became a cop like his dad, Logan became a doctor *Big Shocker*, while Kendall started to play for the LA hockey team. I on the other hand went into acting. I've became a huge star thanks to my manager/long time girlfriend Katie Knight. Yes Kendall let me date Katie. I was completely shocked!

It's been 5 years now and we are in complete and total love. I think that I might pop the big question soon! It won't make too much of a difference since we have lived together for 4 years now. I'm going to have to ask her soon since Gustavo's making a BTR comeback tour that will last a year! Hopefully she'll come with us because I can't last that long without her.

I text her saying **"Dinner tonight? 6:30 on Sunset Bvld? –James :)" **She always agrees to a night out with me. I finish filming for the day and get changed for a night she'll never forget.

**Katie POV**

On my way into the doctors, James texted me asking me to dinner tonight. I surely agreed to that! I go in for my checkup and my doctor comes back with a strange look on his face before releasing me.

"_What's going on doc?"_ I ask him.

"_Katie you're 4 months pregnant__"_

I stare at him in disbelief. _"Pregnant? This can't be! We always use protection!"_

"_Katie they are only 99% effective. Congratulations though. Come back in a week so we can find out how far along you actually are"_

"_Thanks."_ I say as he leaves the room.

I grab my purse and sign the discharge paper. Looks like I got some news for James tonight….

**James POV**

I head to the restaurant right after work. I wait outside for my beautiful Katie-Kat. She arrives looking stunning as always. I give her a kiss and we go inside. I can't wait to ask her!

The meal comes and we eat up. She looks nervous for some reason. After we finish and are just talking I get up and get on one knee and say

"_Katie Knight I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"_

She says yes! We kiss and everyone claps for us. I sit back down and she is smiling.

"_James since you just said something amazing to you I got to tell you something too…"_

"_What's up baby?"_

"I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy!"

I run over and give her a huge hug and kiss. A baby and a wife! My lucky day! She smiles.

"_How far along is our baby?"_ I ask putting my hand on her stomach.

"_Umm the doctor took a guess at 4 months but I have an appointment in 3 days__ to find out for sure how old our baby is" _

"_That means I'll be on tour when its born_…." I say sadly.

"_Maybe Gustavo will postpone it. He did last year when Kendall made the playoffs" _

"_Let's hope that he will again. I can't leave you. I want to be there for every minute of this pregnancy and our child's life"_

"_James, I love you so much baby! Thanks so much for giving me the best gift a girl could ask for. Both of them in one day. This is my favorite day now"_

"_No thank you Katie-Kat! We can find out about it then let everyone know since that's our night out with everyone. Lets head home babe"_ I say as she yawns.

I pay our bill and take my fiancée home. She changes for bed and lays down next to me. I hold her close and she falls asleep in my arms. I put my hands on her belly, kiss her, and fall asleep knowing how lucky I am to have her.

Good? R&R please! Next up is Kendall and Jo :)


	2. Kenjo!

**Kendall POV**

I love my 7am wake up calls from my daughter Eliza. She is mine and Jo's 3 year old adventurous daughter. Jo and I married right after BTR ended and I began to play for the hockey team.

First thing in the morning Eliza runs in and jumps on the bed.

"_Daddy get up!"_ She yells and pulls the covers off of me. I continue to act like I'm sleeping. "_Daddyyyyyy!"_ she yells louder. She jumps on me and I tickle attack her. Eliza laughs like crazy.

"_Where's mommy?"_ I ask her.

"_She in the potty being sick"_ I put Eliza down and go check on my amazing wife Jo. She hasn't felt good lately. I'm starting to get really worried.

"_Baby you okay?"_ I ask her.

"_Kendall, can you take me to the doctors, please?"_

"_I'll call Katie and see if she can baby-sit. Get ready babe and I'll take you"_

I call over at Katie and James' place. James answers the phone. "James it's me Kendall. Can you watch Eliza while I take Jo to the doctors?"

"_Sure any day Kendall. Just bring her down when you're ready to go"_ Since BTR broke up all of us moved onto the same street so we can stay as close as we were.

"_Liza wanna go play with Uncle James and Aunt Katie?" _

"_Yes!"_ she screams.

"_Go get your toys and we'll go"_ She puts her toys in her pink book bag and we walk down to their house. James answers because Katie's still sleeping. Eliza attacks him and he takes her.

I head home to Jo. She's waiting for me so I take her straight to the doctors. They give her a typical checkup. The doctor took some blood and stuff too. He comes back in and asks her some questions _"Is there any possibility that you could be poisoned?"_ or _"Could you be pregnant?"_

"_I don't think I'm pregnant. I had none of the symptoms when I was pregnant with our daughter Eliza"_ she said.

The doctor leaves to go get the results_. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Knight your expecting another baby!" _

Her face just lit up with happiness! We didn't want another baby quite yet but I'm still so excited! I can't wait to be a daddy again.

"_You guys can leave whenever you want to"_ he says as I give her a huge kiss. She's smiling from ear to ear. I help her off the bed and we go and get Eliza from James and Katie's.

We decide on the way there that we aren't going to tell them till our monthly get together, which is on Friday. I go up to their door and claim my beautiful daughter. 

"_Mommy are you feeling better?"_ she asks Jo.

"_So much better princess. And we got a surprise for you!"_

"_I love surprises! What is it?" _

"_You are going to be a big sister!"_ Eliza gives us a huge smile and seems so excited!


	3. Lomille :

Woohoo! A Lomille chapter!

**Logan POV**

Camille's depression is getting worse! Since our double wedding with Kendall and Jo she's wanted to get pregnant. Her lifelong dream is to become a mom, and since Jo had Eliza, her depression has gotten way worse. We have been trying for 3 years now and no luck.

I have a feeling that this last time did the trick. But I've had this feeling many of times before. Camille doesn't think it will work. I've suggested adoption…. That landed me a night on the couch. I give her the test to see if she is pregnant anyways and I'll just take it into work.

On my way in I see Kendall and Jo leaving. _"Don't forget about dinner Friday!"_ he says. I can never forget about that. That's the one time where I don't have to worry about Camille wanting me to impregnate her.

I hand in Cami's test and start to work. A bunch of patients come in and I cure them all. As I walk by the one head nurse stops me.

"_Mr. Mitchell your wife's results are back"_ she says.

"_Can I have them please?"_ She hands them to me and I take a look. Someone is going to be a daddy! :D I give Camille a call and say _"Camille come visit me during my lunch break? It's been a slow day and I need some company"_

"_Okay pookie bear I'll be down soon"_ she says.

20 minutes later she comes inside and I have lunch already ready for us.

"_So Cami, I sent your test in…"_

"_And? Let me guess it's negative again…."_

"_Nope congrats mommy!"_ She gives me a giant kiss and is so extremely happy now.

We finish lunch and I take her upstairs and give her an exam. Looks like everything's going well with our child. It should be here in about 5 to 6 months. That gives us the perfect amount of time to get ready for it.

Since we have our dinner thing Friday we are going to break the good news then.

R&R please! Next up is Carlos and Stephanie! :D


	4. Carphanie crazyness!

This one is a little shorter than the others but just as good! Next chapter might be split into 2 depending on how long it gets. Enjoy!

**Carlos POV**

I finally returned from me and Stephanie's honeymoon. We got married a little over a month ago. We had a really fun time in Aruba ;D She told me that she wanted a baby right away, so we tried all night, every night. ;D Not that I'm complaining…..

She takes the test the second we get home. I turn into a nervous wreck waiting for her. 10 minutes later she walks out of the bathroom and gives me a passionate kiss. During the kiss she mumbles "_Congrats Daddy"_

I give her the biggest hug possible! She looks like she's glowing already! She pulls away fast.

"_Carlos! I'm so stupid!"_ She yells

"_What do you mean __baby cakes?"_

"_I forgot that twins run in both of our families!"_

"_So?"_

"_I could be carrying twins! I can't handle two kids at once!"_

"_Yes you can beautiful"_ I kiss her. _"We're both good, trustworthy people we can handle it" _

"_Can you take me to the doctors? I want to know for sure"_

"_Sure thing baby" _She calls them and they said that they can take her in 20 minutes. I drive her there and she goes back right away. They give her a pregnancy test and leave.

"_Carlitos I'm scared" _

"_It will be all right baby"_ I say as the doctor comes back in.

"_Mrs. Garcia your test came back. You are expecting twins! __Congratulations you two!"_ he says.

I give her a huge kiss. "_How far along are they?"_ I ask.

"_About 4 months"_

"_Steph you were pregnant our whole honeymoon…. I hope I didn't hurt them! I could never forgive myself!"_

The doctor said that sex during pregnancy is okay but just don't be so rough. I'm just really hoping that I didn't hurt them…..

R&R please! More reviews I get the faster I update! next chapter is going to be Friday morning :)


	5. Friday Morning

Okay so sorry not to update too fast. I wasn't really feeling too good earlier. This chapter takes place Friday morning before their 'Family night'. Now enough of me and Enjoy :)

**James and Katie**

**James POV**

First thing Friday morning we get up, get ready, and go to the doctors. Katie is so anxious! I drive us there. Once we get there the doctor takes us back right away.

"_Morning Miss. Knight. How are you feeling today?"_ He asks her.

"_Eh. Okay I guess. I'm feeling pretty fat and tired"_

"_Well that's typical when your pregnant honey. Ready to see your baby Katie and…. " _

"_James. Her fiancée"_ I inform him.

"_Nice to meet you James. Katie can you lift your shirt up?"_ She does as he says as he puts the gel on her tummy.

I hold her hand as we watch the screen to see our beautiful baby. It looks so amazing!

"_That's your child. Well it looks like it's about 4 ½ months along. Congratulations!"_

"_Can we know the gender yet?" _Katie asks. She is so eager to find out what the baby is.

"_Next visit sweetie. All I can tell you are that you have a healthy baby coming in under 5 months"_Sounds like I'd be on tour when it comes….

"_Thanks doctor!"_ I say happily. She pulls her shirt down as the doctor said to come back in 2 weeks.

Afterwards I take my darling wife home to get ready to break the news to everyone at 'family night'.

**Kendall and Jo**

**Kendall POV**

I get my morning wake me up from Eliza. I get up and find Jo throwing up in the bathroom. This baby is giving her horrendous morning sickness.

"_Daddy is mommy okay?"_ Eliza asks with a worried look on her face. Jo is her biggest lifeline when hockey seasons happening. She hates seeing her sick or in pain. It's probably going to be worse once she goes into labor.

"_Yeah princess. It's your little brother or sister making her sick"_

"_Tell them to stop! Me no likey it!"  
><em>

"_Eliza they can't help it. It will stop when they are ready to come"  
><em>

"_Can they come now?"_

"_Not yes princess. A couple more months. Go get dressed and we'll go to the park before daddy has practice"_

"_Okay daddy!" _she says enthusiastically as she runs to her room.

I go and check on Jo. She's crying! "_Jo! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctors?"_ I say frantically and paranoid.

"_I'll be okay Kendall. I just hate seeing Eliza so upset!" _

"_Jo, she'll be okay. She's just all worried because of the morning sickness. Liza's too little to understand that"_

"_I think I'm done now"_ I help her up and we get dressed to take Eliza to the park. She comes in and hugs Jo's legs. She picks her up and kisses her all over. I'm so glad I married such a wonderful girl.

Liza runs and gets toys to take with us. She returns with a ball, a frizbee, and chalk.

"_Come on mommy and daddy!"_ she yells as she pulls our hands. The second we get there she immediately runs to the slide. Just like Carlos when we got our apartment revamped here.

"_Daddy! Catch me!"_ I run over to the bottom of the slide and catch her. We play around and draw pretty pictures all over the place till I have to leave for hockey practice. Me, Jo and Eliza all walk home, as we walk me and Jo swing Eliza in our hands.

I get changed and leave for practice. Afterwards we have our fun family night in which I think we'll tell our big news.

**Logan and Camille**

**Logan POV**

Camille makes me check on the baby practically every day now. She's a little too paranoid I say, but then I'll be sleeping with the c ouch again.

Every day she pays me a visit during my break at the hospital. Camille's already talking names and room themes! I hope nothing happens to this baby….

About 2 years ago we had a miscarriage without even knowing that she was pregnant. She was devastated! I've never seen her so upset! Hopefully this baby will cheer her up.

Since she found out she has a smile on her face all the time_. "Logieee! How much longer till we can find out what our baby's gonna be?"_ she whines.

"_2 more months babe"_ I say putting my hand on her belly.

"_Logan…. You don't think we'll loose this one right_?" She asks with tears growing in her eyes.

"_I don't think so but we will be extra careful"_

"_Logan! I can't handle loosing another baby! I really wanna be a mommy!"_

"_I know babe. I'm going to do everything I can do to make us become parents"_ I say kissing her. My shift ends early and we get ready for family night.

**Carlos and Stephanie**

**Carlos POV**

I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy… To Twins! At first Steph was super paranoid, but now she's super excited! The doctor told us that they will probably come in about 4 months so we are going to start getting ready already.

Stephanie hates the weight gain already. "Carlos! I feel so fat!" she yells.

"_You're not fat Steph! You're beautiful!"_

"_No. Look at this fatness!" _she says lifting her shirt up.

"_Baby that's not fat. It's our two little miracles in there" _I say kissing her tummy.

She laughs_ "Carlos why didn't I marry you sooner?"_

"_Cause you thought you could find someone better"_

"_That's not possible! Now let's go look at the baby store to see what scariness we are in for_" I take her hand and drive her there.

We walk inside and look around. She's taking a liking to the forest room theme there. It has trees and little animals everywhere. It's pretty cute! We buy a few pieces to the theme there and take them home.

"_Carlos we have to clean out the spare room in the house"_

"_Stephanie that's my job. You just sit your cute butt down and supervise"_

"_But Carlos!"  
><em>

"_But nothing! The doctor said not to lift anything so you can't. I'll handle this and you handle being cute!"_ I work on cleaning up the extra room. It's not that bad actually. Once I finish I grab a quick shower and get changed for family night.

R&R please! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow! That one will be the drama unfolding at family night. Suggestions welcomed! :D


	6. Family night!

So here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the feel better wishes! I skipped to the dinner that night so you didn't have to be bored with all the getting ready stuffs. Enjoy! :D

**James and Katie**

**James POV**

We get to the restaurant and find Carlos and Stephanie already there. Katie runs over and gives them both a hug. We wait around a while till the others come. I'm nervous about what Kendall's going to say when he realizes Katie is pregnant with my child…

**Carlos and Stephanie**

**Carlos POV**

Stephanie is so excited to tell the big news! I can see it on her face already! James and Katie come in right after us. I don't know why but Katie seems to have put on some extra weight. I don't want to be rude or anything but she has. Maybe it's just my eyes….

I look over to the door and Kendall and Jo finally arrived with little Eliza. She is too cute and way to much like Kendall! She runs over and gives us all huge hugs.

**Kendall and Jo**

**Kendall POV**

Eliza goes and attacks everyone the second she gets there. She loves them all as if they are blood related to us. I help Jo in and to the table.

"_Kendall I'm pregnant not dying!"_ she whispers.

"_I know I just wanted to help my darling wife"_ she kisses my cheek as she goes and socializes with the girls. I look around and don't see Logan yet. Maybe his shift ran late.

"_Where's Logan?"_ I ask.

"_We were wondering the same thing"_ James says. He seems to have a nervous look on his face. What did he do this time to my baby sister?

**Logan and Camille**

**Logan POV**

Camille's taking forever to get ready! "_Camille we're late!"_ I yell to her.

"_I'm coming chill out!"_ I'm so nervous to tell them. Just incase anything happens I don't want them to be as depressed as we would be. I drive us there and we go inside. Everyone is here already. Camille hurries over to the other girls as I go by my buds.

About 2 minutes later we all sit down at the table. _"Anything exciting happen since last family night?_" Kendall asks. All of us nod or say yes. _"Who wants to start?"_ he adds in.

**Carlos POV**

I decide to share our news first. _"Well as you see we finally returned from Aruba. Lets just say it was AMAZING! When we got back we had to go for checkups since we were out of the US and well Steph and I are expecting…twins!" _I kind of fibbed a little but it was just for the better.

"_Congrats guys!"_ Jo says excitedly_. "Maybe we can have play dates because me and Kendall are having another baby!"_ She exclaims happily.

Kendall looks super happy like me! Looks like if I need some advice he'll be right there….

**Katie POV**

I look at James and give him the 'Should I?' look. He nods and finally I speak up_… "We have 2 new things to share. One is that me and James are going to get married!"_ I say as I show them the beautiful ring he got me. _"The second is that I'm pregnant too!" _

Kendall death glares James. I was afraid of that. But, oh well Kendall's going to have to deal with it because me and James love each other and our baby.

Logan stays silent over in his little corner as Camille exclaims _"I don't know what happened with all of us but me and Logan are expecting too!" _

Gustavo is going to kill all of them because he will have to delay the comeback tour again. He did last year because of Kendall making it to the playoffs. All of us girls start talking about pregnancy things and all this fun stuff. I'm not really into talking about stuff like this….

**Carlos POV**

I knew it! I saw the slight weight gain in Katie but not the other two. But oh well! Looks like our kids will be born about the same time like all of us were.

**Kendall POV**

I really wanted to kill James for getting my little sister pregnant, till I realized I'm the one who caused it! I let James and Katie date but I never expected them to get engaged and have a kid!

I look over at Eliza. My little princess. She's coloring a picture of a princess actually. I go over to her and see how she's doing. "_Daddy lookie! Cinderella!"_ she exclaims.

"_She looks beautiful Liza. Did you hear?" _

"_Hear what?"_

"You're going to have 4 cousins coming!"

"_From who?"_

"From everyone. So not only will you be an amazing big sister you will be an amazing cousin too!"

She smiles bigly and goes and gives James a hug. She really loves her Uncle James. James picks her up and kisses her all over her face.

"_Uncle Jamie are you having a baby?" _

"_No sweetie your Aunt Katie's having our baby"_

"Where is the baby?"

"_In her tummy. Go give it a kiss" _She jumps out of his arms and kisses Katie's belly. I think that James will be a good dad to their kid.

**Logan POV**

Gustavo is going to kill all of us! Since all the baby boom he's going to have to delay the tour AGAIN! I don't want to be the one who has to tell him.

Camille looks so happy over there discussing baby things with the girls. She's going to be an excellent mom.

Kendall comes over to congratulate us. _"It's only taken you 5 years but your finally going to be a daddy. Congrats Logie!"_ he says to me.

"_Thanks Kendall…. but I should have been a daddy about 2 years ago but we lost the baby and never told anyone…."_

"_Logan I'm so sorry! If I can do anything for you I will. Just let me know" _

"_Thanks man"_

Our dinner comes and we all eat. After we finish Kendall calls Gustavo to tell him the news that all of us are going to be parents. Lets just say he didn't take it well, but he said he would postpone the tour till after all the kids are born. That's a huge relief.

We socialize for a little then leave. I'm glad that went well.

**James POV**

I was waiting for Kendall to rip my head off, but surprisingly he was supportive and told me that I'll be a good dad. That just made my day. Well seeing Katie that happy made it a million times better. I can't wait till we're married and our kid is here.

**Carlos POV**

I take Stephanie home and she falls right asleep. These babies are making her so exhausted! I stay up for a while and go through my childhood scrap books and photo albums our moms made us. I hope all of our kids are as close as we were.

R&R please! I love reviews! I'm debating on skipping most of thier pregnancies but I'd love to hear your input! :D


	7. Jaite!

Sorry I havent updated in the last two days! I was at camp. Well heres another Jatie chapter! I might post another tomorrow but who knows!

**James and Katie**

**James POV**

2 weeks later me and Katie go to the doctors to find out our baby's gender. Katie is so excited! She can't wait to find out what it will be.

We have started some wedding planning. She really wants to get married before the baby is born, at just some small ceremony with just the guys and their wives.

That Tuesday we got to the doctors first thing in the morning. The doctor takes us straight back to the exam room. I help her onto the bed and she lifts her shirt up, so you can see her cute baby belly. She doesn't really mind it.

"_So lets see how your baby's doing_" the doctor said moving the nozzle around on her growing stomach.

"_Can you tell us what it is?"_ she asks as she grips my hand tighter.

"_Yep"_ he moves it around some more on her stomach_. "Well it looks like your having a little guy congradulations!"_ He announces.

"_So it's a boy?"_ I ask enthusiastically.

"_Yes. He's a healthy little boy too. Keep doing what your doing Kaite and I'd like to see you again in 2 weeks" _

She smiles and pulls her shirt down. We walk out to the nurses station and make another appointment for 2 weeks later.

On our way out we see Carlos and Stephanie walking in. _"Hey guys!"_ Steph says hugging us. "_Baby all good?"_ she asks.

"_Yes! He's really healthy!"_

"_He?"_ they ask.

"_Yep! We're having a little boy!"_

"_Awww Congradulations! We're on our way to find out what the twinnys are"_

"_Call me later and tell me what they are!" _

"_Will do Kate! We should probably head back to the room. Bye James! Bye Katie!" _they say.

I take my wife and soon to be son home_. "James can we get married like next week?" _she asks.

"_Whatever you would like beautiful_" I say kissing her. I carry her inside and sit her down on the couch next to me. She cuddles up right next to me so she can feel my heart beat.

"_You feel that Katie? It beats for you two"_ She gives me a huge kiss. _"Katie-Kat what days are your brothers games next week?" I ask her. _

"_Umm Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday why?"  
><em>

"_How about we get married on Friday?"_

"Sounds wonderful. I'll finally become Mrs. Katie Diamond"

"_And I'll be the happiest guy alive!" _She gives me a huge kiss! Afterwards I kiss her tummy as my baby boy kicks me.

"_Hey little man! Don't beat your daddy up"_ She giggles and kisses me some more. We ended up taking a long nap on the couch together.

R&R I love feedback! Carphanie chapter next! :D


	8. Carphanie!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I take all of the suggestions into consideration! This one is kinda short but super sweet! Enjoy!

**Carlos and Stephanie**

**Carlos POV**

As we head to the doctors we see Katie and James leaving. They quickly announce that they are having a little boy. Oh no! James will turn him into a cuda addict!

Steph and I head back to the ultrasound room. The doctor asks her to lift her shirt up, so he can put that gel on her stomach. Her growing stomach is so adorable!

"_Okay Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. If you look at the screen that's baby #1. __Would you like to know the sex?"_ He says. I look and see one of my wonderful babies on the screen.

"_Yes please!"_ She answers excitedly.

He looks at it again _"It's a little girl. The other one should be somewhere around here" _he says moving it some more. _"Ah here he is. This one is a little guy. Congratulations!"_

I give her a huge kiss as she smiles at me. The doctor said that everything looks good and to come back in 2 weeks. We make our appointment and leave.

"_Steph, Do you want to go baby shopping?"_ I ask her.

"_Yes! We can buy them clothes now!"_ I drive her to the best baby store around and help her out of the car. We walk around and pick up a bunch of toys and clothes for the twins. Steph even found matching cribs for them!

We bought all the stuff and took it home. I help her back into the car, and then help her out once we get home. She looks really tired so I tell her to go take a nap.

As she sleeps I run to the paint store and get the color she wanted and painted the room. Afterwards I put up both cribs. She wakes up and notices what all I did. I get a huge kiss. I can't wait till I can put my twin babies in this room.

R&R please! More reviews I get the faster I update! Next up is Kendall and Jo! It's a long one too!


	9. Kenjo fun!

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Kendall and Jo**

**Kendall POV**

Eliza's finally starting to get used to Jo's morning sickness. It's not as bad anymore so that's good. She's just starting to show.

So far Gustavo has flipped 4 times. Once on each one of us. Liza yelled at him _"Don't be mean Uncle Gustavo! Be happy!"_ she yells at him.

"_I'm sorry Eliza but daddy and his friends have to make me wait longer for a concert" _

"_So?"_ She defiantly has my attitude. Gustavo leaves so he doesn't get in trouble any more by Eliza. I think that he's afraid of a 3 year old!

I have to leave for pre-game practice so I kiss Eliza's head. _"Are you and mommy coming to daddy's game?" _

"_Mommy can we go to daddy's game?" _

"_Sure sweetie"_ Jo says walking out into the living room. I give her a kiss and take off for the rink.

Once I open my bag I realize that Liza stuck two new pictures in it. I'll add them to my locker collection. She always draws me cute little pictures before my game. The one has a little baby, while the other one has a little puppy. She has always begged me and Jo to get her a puppy. Maybe I'll talk Jo into letting her get one.

Practice went well. Right after practice the game started. I find Jo and Eliza easily in the stands. Jo brought her 'I 3 Kendall' sign that she made when we were dating. Ah fun memories. Liza's screaming _"Go Daddy!"_ as loud as she can. I love them so much!

We end up winning the game and I get game MVP. Jo comes up and gives me a kiss while I pick Liza up. She hugs all the players. If anyone was mean to her she would have my entire hockey team now, my old one, plus the guys on whoever did it.

Tomorrow we are taking her to the doctors with us. She's so tired that she falls asleep on the way home from the game. I carry her inside and put her to bed. I walk into mine and Jo's room to find her getting changed for bed. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ I say.

"_I think the same thing every day"_ She says giving me a kiss. I get a shower and go to bed. She's lying there looking at old pictures of us. _"I'm glad I left New Zeeland early" _

"_Me too baby. How is ours?"_ I ask rubbing her belly.

"_It's wonderful. Kendall, I want to be surprised with this baby"_

"_Sounds good to me"_ I kiss her belly and fall asleep holding her.

Next day…..

Eliza wakes me up early. Her and Jo are already ready to go! I hurry up and put some sort of clothes on. We leave for the doctors with a very hyper little girl. She can't wait to see the picture of the baby.

We go straight back to the room. I help her onto the bed and she lifts her shirt up. Liza pokes her tummy as she laughs. I sit her down in my lap.

The doctor puts the gel on her stomach and moves the nozzle around on it. _"Would you like to know the gender?"_ he asks moving it some more.

"_Nope we want to have a little surprise baby"_

"_Well the little surprise baby is doing well. Come back in 2 weeks for another checkup"_ She pulls her shirt down and Eliza runs around. I chase after her as Jo makes the appointment. We take her to the park to play for a while and to get rid of some of this energy!

Katie texts me asking to visit. I told her to just come down to the park since Eliza isn't going to leave anytime soon. 10 minutes later her and James appear. Eliza attacks them first thing. James comes up to me and asks to talk to me alone.

"_What's up?"_ I ask him.

"_Umm… Katie wants to get married next Friday. Are you okay with that?" _

"_Yes. I can see how happy you two are. And I know that she would want to get married before the baby comes"_

"_Yeah. I don't want him thinking that his dad is a deadbeat" _

"_Him?"_

"_Oh yeah! We're having a little boy!"_

"_Congrats!"_ I say giving him a bro hug. We head back to the girls. Katie told Jo and she's excited. We hang out for a while till Katie and Jo decide to go wedding shopping, so James and I take Liza home. We all take a nap till the girls get home.

Hope you liked it! R&R please! I'm having some writers block on the Lomille one so help is always welcomed!


	10. Lomille drama

Sorry for not updating faster! I was having so much trouble writing this chapter! This is the best one out of about 3 or 4 of them. IDK I lost count. It's not really the best but try to enjoy it

**Logan and Camille**

**Logan POV**

I continue to check up our baby. It's a little small, like you can't even tell she's 4 months pregnant small. I'm really worried about this baby, but I can't tell Camille. She will go insane on me! All I can say is to be extremely careful.

The only bad thing is I can't fully check up on our baby. I'm still in school for all that stuff. But Camille insists that I check up daily on it.

James sends me a text saying "Guess what? It's a boy! Possible wedding next Friday! –James! :D"

Oh no! There won't be enough mirrors in the world for them both! I told Camille and she went crazy.

"_Babe, we need to change your office into a nursery_" she says.

"_I will Cami"_

"_And bring the baby stuff down from the attic_" Last time she thought she was pregnant she bough a lot of stuff for it. We barley have to buy anything now.

"_I know Camille. Calm down! We still have 5 months to go!" She_ pouts at me. _"I'm sorry to blow up like that Cami, but I don't want to go too crazy yet"_

"_You think I'm going to loose, don't you? You just don't want kids!"_ she yells running to our room. I chase after her. You can hear her sobs through the door. She locked it but I have a spare key hidden above the door frame.

Once I get into the room, I find her crying under the covers. I rush over to her and hold her tightly.

"_Of course I want kids honey! I love kids! If I didn't I wouldn't be worried as much for this one. But Cami our baby isn't developing very fast. The little baby is tiny, but it can survive"_ She's still crying. I hold her tightly and kiss her.  
><em><br>"Logan, I really want this baby. I feel a really good connection to this one. I can't let it go!" _

"_I don't want you to! I will do everything I can for this baby to come_" She lays her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I lay her down and go over to my laptop. My baby doctor classes are online so I start to work ahead so I can have it all down by the time my baby is ready to come. I study all night and finish most of what I have left.

Now all I have to do is get the baby to grow a little bit faster and get the room together. I just hope I can get the first one to happen….

R&R please! Next chapter will be the wedding! :D


	11. Jatie Wedding!

Sorry for not updating earlier! I've been pretty busy! Well enjoy the wedding chapter!

**James and Katie**

**James POV**

Katie stayed at Kendall and Jo's last night. She believes in that 'You can't see the bride on her wedding day' stuff. I missed not seeing her beautiful face next to me this morning.

I got up and got a shower. Once I started getting ready Kendall stops over to see how I am.

"_I can't wait! 2 more hours and I'll officially be your brother… well brother in law"_ I tell him.

"_Finally after 25 years of friendship, I can really say that you are my sorta brother"_ he bro-hugs me and I finish getting ready. Katie said to keep it comfortable. So she chose me a nice shirt and jeans. Kendall's dressed similar to me. Carlos and Logan will be too. I have no clue what Katie's going to wear but she's going to look beautiful no matter what.

Logan and Carlos come and join the party. They help me celebrate my last hour of being a bachelor.

**Katie POV**

Jo and Eliza help me get ready for my big day. I can't stop smiling! Camille and Steph come over to assist me and Jo. I start to work on the traditional list.

**Something New:** A picture of the baby the doctor just gave me yesterday.

**Something Old:** The necklace James gave me when we first started going out.

**Something Borrowed:** Steph's purse.

**Something Blue**: Eliza's drawing of our baby.

We finish getting ready and head to the park. Eliza's so excited! She's running around in her little pink dress playing with the flower petals. She's so adorable!

I spotted James, looking perfect as always, at the end of the aisle. Cami, Steph, and Jo are standing at the end with the guys. Liza walks down tossing the flower petals everywhere. Once she hits the end she gives James a huge hug! I can't wait till our son can do that.

Kendall takes my arm and walks down the aisle with me. He hands me over to James. The preacher says his super long speech and I don't listen to it. All I can do is look at James' beautiful eyes. Finally he asks the big question.

_"Kathryn Marie Knight, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do"_ I answer happily.

"_Do you James Andrew Diamond, take Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_Oh yeah I do!"_ we exchange rings and he gives me a passionate kiss. I'm officially Kathryn Marie Diamond. I couldn't be happier.

We all go out to eat afterwards. Carlos and Stephanie invite us all over so we can see the twin's room. It looks absolutely adorable!

All of us hang out for the day till James and I head home. He carried me over the threshold and into our room. As he gently lays me down, I give him a sweet, little kiss. He lies down next to me and we celebrate our first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Diamond.

So yeah that's it! R&R pwease! :) Big question is should I do any more pregnancy chapters or skip ahead? You guys decide and let me know!


	12. Lomille happyness

**Logan and Camille**

**Logan POV**

It took a few all nighters, but I finally finished my course! I am now a certified gynecologist. Camille is so happy! She's finally starting to get the cute, little baby bump like all the others. The second she realized it she ran over and kissed me.

"_Thank you so much for not losing hope, Logie"_ she exclaimed.

"_Thank you so much for being such an amazing wife"_

Time is going by fast. Since she really wanted to find out the sex, I took her into work one morning and put my new knowledge to test. We're having a boy! We go over to Kendall and Jo's to find everyone else there.

"_Guess what our little baby is_?" Camille says excitedly.

"_A boy?"_ James guessed.

"_Yep! We're having a little boy like you guys!"_ I give her a hug and she's glowing.

All of the girls decided to go shopping together. They had asked all of us to come along, but we wanted some guy time.

"_Well congrats guys. We're all going to be dads!"_ I say.

"_It's the most incredible feeling ever to hold that baby in your arms and know that you brought it into this world"_ Kendall announces.

You can see the paranoia on Carlos' face. Meanwhile James is so excited! I'm like the middle man. I'm excited, yet I'm scared. The lady's all come home and they are all exhausted. Eliza fell asleep in the car so Kendall went out and got her. She woke up on her way in and said _"bye byes Uncle Jamsey, Uncle Carlitos, and Uncle Logie". _Then she went back to dream land. I can't wait till our kid can be like that. Camille looks really tired so I take her back to our place.

She goes and changes into her pajamas and I put the new baby's stuff into its bedroom. Camille's laying there waiting for me. I put on a pair of gym shorts and lay next to her and rub her tummy. She is smiling. I kiss it and she giggles. As she starts to drift asleep, I can't help but hope that these next couple months go by fast.


	13. Carphanie worries

Carlos and Stephanie

Time seems to be flying by! Stephanie's due in a month! I, Carlos Garcia am going to be a father… SOON! Steph and I had finished up the twins room and got a lot of supplies for them. These twins are going to be spoiled!

Poor Steph! This pregnancy's wearing her out, big time. Her stomach is huge and her back is killing her. At least its not much longer to go.

"Babe, help me up?" she asks me as she tries to get off the couch. I go over and help her up and give her a big hug.

"Just think Steph, in a few weeks, we will be holding out little babies in our arms" I say as she smiles at me. I love seeing her smile. She waddles out to the kitchen to get a drink. Her waddle is too cute! I don't think I could have found a better girl to settle down with.

I hear something fall in the kitchen and run in. "Steph what happened?!" I ask in panic.

"I'm okay baby. They are just kicking really hard. Ow!" she says as she grabs her stomach.

I immediately wonder if they are coming, "They aren't coming yet are they?" I ask her nervously. She shakes her head no and sits down. I'm really paranoid now…


End file.
